


Nights of Ren

by EdenMiasma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Knights of ren are fuckbois with hearts of gold, Underage Sex, rey and her seven boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMiasma/pseuds/EdenMiasma
Summary: a pre-TFA, self indulgent fic.Rey awakens to the force early, a mistake, leaving niima outpost a flaming wreckage with nowhere to safely call home.she is found by Kylo and the Knights of Ren, taken under their wing, and hiden from the world around her.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/KOR
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Nights of Ren

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone shit. you know what you're reading the tags are already there <3  
> welcome to KOR-fucker central

The force vibrates with an energy like none Kylo had ever felt.

Like a supernova, bright and powerful and beckoning. It calls to him in the whispered tones of a long forgotten tongue. He halts mid battle for just enough a moment that his prey lands a feeble blow to his abdomen with their club, He spits a curse, driving the crossguard edge up into their neck as the remaining saber blade splits arm from torso. 

“Anyone else feel that?” the cool voice of Kuruk mutters amidst the knights coms. He hears affirmative grunts from the others. 

“An awakening” responds Kylo “stay on task, brothers, It will be dealt with after these rebels are exterminated”

“Of course Master ren. Please duck” He didn’t need to be told twice, he knew his life was safe in the hands of these men, and a shot rings out loud and clear and takes two huddled survivors out in one blow. 

* * *

Ren wipes soot from his eyes and presses forward, a burning star looming in his periphery.

  
  


The mass that was once Niima outpost surges in a hellish fireball. 

But for the first time ever, Rey feels chills in the middle of the hot jakku sun. Be it the shrieks of the denizens struggling to put out their flaming bodies in the sand and water troughs, or the knowledge of so many goods, so much food, now lost in the blaze. 

Or was it the fact that Rey is sure this was her fault. 

_ I didn't mean to,  _ she thinks, the yellow flames lick higher and higher, there's sand in her lashes and burns growing on her exposed skin.  _ This makes no sense. How could I have.  _

The last few minutes were a flurry of panic. Her haul hadn’t been enough for a decent feed, its already been weeks since she last ate, her hands calloused and bloody, she remembers the pain of her fingernails pulling away and off as she scavenged desperately for twelve hours in the hot hot sun. 

_ Why is life so unfair.  _

_ Why did you leave me here. _

It was like a spring coiling too tight, she felt overwhelmed by  _ something _ , a compiled ugly emotion she could not place, and the very ground shook beneath their feet. Rey takes a breath,  _ calm _ , and another,  _ you can get through this _ . 

“Move off rat we need our portions too!” someone from behind the line squabbles.

And then it snaps. She lets go of that feeling that resounds like a shockwave. 

Something inside Unkar's locked shed of hoarded portions explodes, its a chain reaction. Vehicles, cookpots, drug labs, electricals, the fabric of the canopy above sets alight and everyone scatters like roaches. 

Rey managed to scoop up an armful of dropped vac sealed portions form the hot sand and hastily shoves them into the folds of her clothes as they ran to a safe distance, the heat doesn't reach her but the burning fuels and chemicals is quickly suffocating, so she dons her face cover and continues away from the outpost till she stands amongst some survivors kilometers away. 

She watches a weathered  Abednedo weep as they clutch a smaller one to their chest. Her skin vibrates with adrenaline and guilt. Rey feels she has to get away, to flee, they will know it was her somehow, the junk and slave traders, the mercenaries, the gangsters. 

She's screwed.

With a whispered curse rey slides down the dune, three speeders rest in the sands unwatched, everyone is distracted by the flames, distracted by their loss. That was the closest trading outpost, the closest civilisation, for kilometers, who knows how many will now die having their only source of food, shelter, or transport now destroyed.

There are a lot of deaths on her shoulders so suddenly she doesn't take the time to recognise how exactly it all happened, how it was even her fault, she just knew.

So she steals the first speeder to respond to her hotwire. She passes her ramshackle home at full speed, doesn't think to stop, just to be away, far far away from there, beyond the dunes, beyond the Goazon, till she sees the familiar high peaks of the Carbon Ridge and the setting of the sun. Noone comes out this far, it's safe. 

_ I’ll be alright. I’ll be alright. _

* * *

“Where is the pull directing you, Master Ren?”

For the last two hours Kylo Ren has meditated, focused, with the adrenaline of fresh kills stirring the dark side of the force around him. This new force signature, slowly dulling, but leaving ripples in the force for him to follow like a butterfly struggling on a cool waters surface. 

“Inner rim, Trudgen, set course for the western reaches, I will be able to pinpoint him when we get closer” At the helm of the  _ Nightbuzzard _ Trudgen nods to his brothers and sets his coordinates. 

“Him, brother?” Vicrul questions, dragging an oiled leather cloth against his blade, already meticulously polishing his weapon for the next kill. Kylo snaps him a glance, The knights no longer address him as brother, he was Master of the knights now, and they regard to him as such, with a pointed glare Vicrul corrects himself with a slight inflection of snark that was typical for him. 

“I am merely guessing, whoever they are they're strong, scared, and untrained, I am sure the Supreme Leader is already making plans to train them. I will make contact shortly” Ren takes his leave, the commune with Snoke will be exhausting for him, and the knights care not to watch.

The knights spare each other looks, save for Trudgen who refuses to look from the port till they are safely flying through hyperspace. Whoever they are tracking down now has been dealt a terrible hand of fate. 

  
  


Of all planets the pull is found coming from Jakku. Desolate, hot, and honestly not the best climate for his knights preferred state of dress. This will be quick work however, because the force signature flaps its pretty wings in continuous resting waves.

The  _ Nightbuzzard _ lands on the stiff edge of a cliff face, The ships sensors can detect a large structure inside, an old base from the looks of it, but its entrances have mostly caved in over what's probably been decades. But that's not the current objective. That signature is there, right in front of him, somewhere in the blinding sands. 

“Cardo, Ap’lek, you accompany me, brothers, prepare both restraints and a bunk, this shouldn’t take too long” 

Kylos chosen knights flank him and step out into the blistering sun, it will be a good few minutes till the warmth seeps into his clothes and begins to bother him, he worries for his brothers, but they’re strong for a reason. If he loses one to heatstroke he's not sure he can take any of them seriously again. 

The ground beneath their feet is more solid than sand, made of a red-like rock that sprouted from the sands below in massive arching columns, like the lip of the planet's tectonic plates rising into a snarl and these were her teeth. 

It would be impressive were he not blinded by the droning force presence ahead. He was  _ so close _ . And surely, amongst a particular outcropping, in the small pool of shade and protected by a speeder bike wedged against the rock like a second wall, a sandy clothed form lay motionless.  _ Dont be fucking dead _ . 

In his periphery he watches Ap’lek unhook his axe, Cardo too seems to ready his weapon just to be safe. The person does not move as they approach, unconscious and small, he reaches out with the force and wrenches the speeder away, careening down the rocky mountain face with enough noise to startle the little force sensitive awake. 

His knights brace, but Kylo does not, he's curious, he gets closer to the outcropping to watch a thin leg kick out and back into the shadows quickly, a metallic clanking noise like they are fumbling with a weapon.

He crouches and meets a pair of wide, scared brown eyes.  _ Pretty eyes _ . 

And the butt end of a metal pole staff colliding with the metal of his helm with a distinctive loud clang.

Kylo falls back on his ass in the dirt with a huff, they have some strength to them, beneath the stone he watches as this person, a girl so it seems, curls tighter into herself, and the force flutters its wings again. 

_ It's her.  _

“Lower your weapons, brothers” Kylo instructs, seeing his knights with their weapons clutched and ready, their bodies radiating the excitement to fight a powerful force sensitive quashed. He rolls forward on his knees again, having to duck his head to see this woman properly.

As she swipes at him again with her staff he yanks that too from her hands with a tug of the force. She withdraws, the fluttering gets faster, whether she knows it or not her emotions are strongly felt in the force, she's incredibly  _ fresh _ in the force, completely exposed and raw to be picked apart, to be trained and moulded into a perfect knight. 

Snoke will be proud.

Slowly Kylo reaches out an open hand, gentle and beckoning.

“Come out little one, we are not here to harm you”

She eyes him cautiously, darting between his visor and outstretched hand, and ever so slowly crawls her way out from beneath the rocks. She's defencive still, backing away from the black figures and clearly looking for a fast path of escape, frightened eyes flitting across the dunes, to her staff, and back to them. Her fists clench.

“Did Plutt send you?” She asks “did he survive?”

He doesn't know this name, shakes his head. But she doesn’t seem convinced. “We do not know a Plutt, we are with the First Order” 

In Rey's opinion, that's  _ worse _ . The order was well known to her for pillaging the outpost for resources every so often, leaving it barren, taking hostages, and leaving Plutt with more credits in his pocket. “I've done nothing wrong” she states. “Whoever you're looking for.. You have the wrong person”

Kylo Ren appraises the girl. 

She's short, young and underdeveloped, starving even, probably sixteen if he could guess. There are smears of dirt and ash on her face and the telltale remains of tears shone on her cheeks. But where she stands the force signature resonates with her. No, they definitely have the right person.

“I am never wrong, girl.” Kylo begins “But I assure you, again, that we mean you no harm. But you have a certain.. Gift that needs to be nurtured, you need training, else you will be a danger to those around you”

The words feel familiar, he feels like Snoke, twisting the truth just enough to appeal to her confused frantic mind. He can scratch at its surface with ease, dredging up new raw memories of a flaming wreckage of junk and screaming innocents, her guilt, her fear and her anger. The poor thing. 

“I..” she begins, and the images come to him stronger, so much that he smells the familiar burn of living flesh. Feels the heat licking his skin. “I didn’t mean to do it, I didn’t know” the very tears that spill over her cheeks he feels prick in his own eyes. She's so  _ fearful _ . 

“We know, little one, It will be alright. Will you come with us?”

Her hesitance is clear, radiating unease. “Im- Im waiting for someone here”

“I am sure others are waiting for you at your little outpost”

“You said you didn’t know about Plutt!”

“I know only as much as I can gather from your thoughts”

This further pushes her strained mind. Clearly torn, to stay is a risk to her life, to leave now is to lose someone she strongly longs for. “When will they return?” Kylo asks.

“I don’t know”

“When did they leave?” 

“When i was a child” 

The odds were stacking up well for him. Just a bit more twisting and she may be more compliant. “An orphan then, I'm sure whoever is  _ coming back _ wouldn't want a time bomb on their hands, now would they?”

There's a quiver to her lower lip and she puts her hands up to the sides of her head, she paces, a flurry of passing ideas, consequences, and outcomes flitting past his consciousness as her erratic emotions project further. 

“What is it.. This gift?”

“The force” 

“The force is a myth”

“And yet here you are, thousands of miles from the wreckage you created with it” 

She is resigned to this fact.  _ I've really screwed up _ . She thinks.  _ If I stay here I'll die. _

Her response is a weak “okay..” 

* * *

The girl does not need to be restrained, but she's tightly wound and cautious, keeping pace behind the group and not trusting of the knights. Kylo feels every passing instinct of hers to run that she crams to the back of her mind.  _ I'll run if it gets dangerous. I'll run if they try to sell me. I'll run. I'll run.  _ But her anxiety is pacified knowing her home here in the sand has become significantly more trouble than it's worth.

She doesn't hide her thoughts. Doesn't know how to yet. It's both entertaining and  _ endearing _ to see all her panic and worry out in the open.   
  
The Nightbuzzard appears over the crest of rocks and the girl makes a sound

“Is that an Oubliette shuttle?” she asks. “I told you i'm not a criminal, it was an accident!”

“Don’t let our transport scare you, we…  _ liberated it _ from Osseriton” a knight responds to her.

Ren turns his head at that. It's uncommon for Cardo to speak comfortingly to someone who may potentially be a prisoner in the future. But she's put at ease at the mention. Granted, a prisoner transport shuttle isn't the most subtle ship, but it's been with the knights for years, and much of Cardo’s own blood and sweat has gone into maintaining it.

“So long as you don't throw me in a cell” 

Technically she will be, but its a comfortable cell, and the doors will only lock for her safety.

The entry ramp lowers from the Nightbuzzard as Kuruk leans by the control panel. Kylo notices she is unsurprised to see another darkly clad, large man in the company of the pre-existing trio, Her sunbleached wrappings already a stark contrast against the ashen metal of their transport. 

The girl hesitates at the ramp, hand white-knuckled as it grips her polestaff.

_ I don’t want to leave. They will come back. Im scared, im alone. What if they return? _ _  
  
_

Her thoughts pass him by like listening to a holotape. Kylos two knights board the ship ahead of him, one to ensure her bunk is prepared while the other assists Kuruk in pre-flight checks. He takes the moment between the two of them, alone together.

He turns to her, hand held out in a gentle gesture, what little kindness he can pick out of himself. “Come now, you will be safe here, I promise”

She looks between him and his hand, those wide doe eyes of hers tremble so slightly at the fear of the unknown. So he pushes, lacing his words with the suggestion of the force. 

“ _ please” _

That hand, so tiny and unsure, felt perfect in his palm.

* * *

A ship full of men in dark clothes, faces obscured, and an atmosphere of dread and malice, was definitely not what Rey would call “ _ safe” _ . But whatever little trust she had in this one man was heightened with her fear of what may happen if she returned to the niima outpost.

She instinctively makes herself small, pressing herself close to the side of the man leading her as if to avoid the eyes that watch her with curiosity. He takes her to a room, away from their prying gazes, a cot built into the wall and dim lights along the wall panels. The door slides closed behind them and Rey feels the hair on the back of her neck rise.

“It is not much, but its a place to rest” he tells her. A place to rest? This was already a step up from the hammock she slept in for the past sixteen years of her life. She slides around the man to take a seat on the tight black comforter and finds its somehow incredibly soft, or at least moreso than the knotted rope she was used to. Her eyes turn up to him, this sinister man who watches her smooth her palms over the fabric with wonder.

“This is more than okay. Is it all for me?” she asks. 

He nods. And following is an anxious period of silence. She wants to ask so many questions,  _ where will you take me? What will I learn? When can I return to jakku? Will I get a helmet too? What even is the force? _ But they all die in her throat. She just waits. Something in her feels that this man was the authority, that she should speak when spoken to.

Its like he didn't need her to ask at all.

“You have a connection to the Force, little one, and with it you can be capable of things some can only dream of” The man starts “It flows through everything, you and me, the sand and dust beneath this ship, the entirety of Jakku itself, and when you open yourself to it, it can be a powerful weapon” 

The Force sounds mysterious, unfathomable to her. But considering the devastation she was responsible for just hours ago perhaps its not too absurd a concept. But it made her  _ special _ to some capacity, made her  _ wanted _ . 

“How do I do it?” Rey asks too eagerly.

There's a sound from him similar to a chuckle, though distorted by his vocoder. “Your excitement is appreciated. However now is not the right time to begin training. I will have to first speak with my Master” 

It was strange to think a man with such presence has a master of his own, Rey nods in understanding. Shes unsure what the training will contain, she likes to think she already knows good fighting skills, but maybe having connection to the force involves something more, perhaps an initiation ritual. Whatever it may be its given her a comfortable bed and a room of her own, far far away from her mistakes.

“Who is your master?” Rey asks as her mind cycles more questions, hardly knowing where to begin.  _ what does he do? What does he have to do with the first order? What do any of you have to do with the first order? Does this make me the bad guy now? _

He chuckles again. Shes not trying to be funny. Shes just curious.

“All will be told in time. Please make yourself comfortable, we will be taking off soon”

He turns to make his leave, but Rey bolts from her soft seat to grab him by the back of his cape. “Wait!” she watches as his shoulders draw up ever so much, tensed momentarily as he turns to her. He doesnt speak, but she hears the creak of his leather gloves as his fisted hands relax.    
  
“What… I’m sorry, what do I call you?” Rey asks.

“I am Kylo Ren”

She blinks up at him again with those bright wide eyes.

“Kylo Ren…” she tries, feeling the newness of his name on her tongue. “Im Rey, just Rey”

He seems pleased to learn this. “Well, Rey” the sound of her name sent a shiver down her spine “you are welcome amongst my knights, consider yourself part of the  _ family _ ”

  
Such a precisely chosen word. Rey felt a fluttering of something once dormant within her, it felt like hope, like belonging. Rey smiles. Perhaps leaving wont be quite as bad. A dark little voice in her ear tells her this is her only chance for a  _ real family. _

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter got deleted cuz i may or may not have threatened the potato nugget called the current US president  
> New twitter is @MuntSpunky but might change soon


End file.
